


Doomfanger

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Stretch brings home a new cute guest, but Edge isn't happy about it.





	Doomfanger

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off a conversation I had with my girlfriend a while ago. We were talking about how we’re gonna get a cat when we move in together, but not right away. I joked that I couldn’t wait that long, and if I must, I’ll sneak the kitty in my jacket.

Stretch quietly shuts the door behind him, clutching his orange jacket closer to his chest, but careful not to harm the creature inside it. It shuffles inside him, but the skeleton merely hushes it and pets it through his clothes it calm it down. He eyes his path to the garage and creeps his way towards it, but Edge stops him.

“You’re home late,” the shorter skeleton crosses his arms with a frown and leans on the archway from the kitchen.

“I just had to pick something up,” Stretch shrugs, hoping that Edge wouldn’t press further.

“Oh? What was it, then?” the other skeleton raises a bone brow, clearly not buying Stretch’s story.

“I uh,” he scratches the back of his neck, fingers slicking with light sweat, “lost it.”

“Hm,” Edge glares, unamused by the excuse.

The lump of mass struggles in Stretch’s jacket, scratching at his bones for release. The skeleton panics slightly and hugs himself, hoping to temporarily calm the creature. This act does not go unnoticed by Edge. He walks over and places his hands on his hips.

“What do you have there?” he asks.

“Nuthing,” Stretch shrugs.

Deciding to not play the fool, Edge rolls his eye lights and opens Stretch’s jacket. A small, black kitty with striking green eyes pops out, with a curious little “mew”. Stretch’s heart melts, despite the situation he’s in, and pets her little chin. Edge on the other hand, taps his foot, completely vexed.

“Come on, Edge. I found her sleeping in a box all alone. Poor thing is probably only a few weeks old,” Stretch begs.

“PUT IT BACK!” Edge growls, asserting his dominance over the small creature, who only sneezes at his attempts.

Stretch flinches, his stomach churning at the thought of abandoning the little kitten. She’s so small and innocent, and already the world has been hard on her. Seeing the little kitty’s heartbreak, her hope of finding a good home gone as soon as he puts her down, will destroy him. Perhaps he’s projecting a tad too much.

Stretch sighs, and proposes a compromise instead, “Let her stay for the night, and I’ll take her to the pound in the morning.”

“Very well. BUT KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!” Edge storms away, locking himself in their shared bedroom.

The kitty meows and licks her paws. Unaffected by his boyfriend’s distaste, Stretch sets the little fluff ball down, and prepares her a meal and sets up her sleeping area in the garage. The unnamed kitty trails behind Stretch everywhere he goes, sliding herself in between his legs whenever she’s given the opportunity, purring continuously. His heart is going to melt from the sheer adorableness. Edge doesn’t come out of the room for the rest of the night, but before going to bed, Stretch places the guest in the garage, and cracks the door ajar, just in case. After slipping into his pjs, he climbs into bed, with Edge reading next to him.

Hours later, Stretch snores softly next to Edge, with a small curve of a smile and deep quiet breaths. Edge strokes his skull affectionately, and plants a kiss at the top of his forehead. Even if he can frustrating sometimes, Edge could never truly be angry for his kindness. Feeling parched, the skeleton climbs out of bed and heads to the kitchen, where he grabs a glass from the cabinet and turns on the facet.

A small little mew echoes from the garage, and a second later, the kitty sprints to the kitchen, leaps onto the counter, and calmly drinks from the running facet. Edge groans and hisses, but the annoying cat ignores him. Since he’s not a monster, the skeleton begrudgingly waits for the creature to finish up her drink before turning off the tap. After that, he refuses to interact with it more, and walks back to his bedroom, with the kitty following him.

“SHOO!” Edge commands in a harsh whisper.

The kitty merely sits down in front of him and tilts her little head.

Glaring at her, the skeleton continues down the hallway, but the cat doesn’t stay, but instead purrs at his feet. Edge holds back the temptation to kick her, but instead, once he reaches the room, he shuts the door quickly, locking her outside. Stretch stirs at the sound, but doesn’t wake up. Good thing he’s a heavy sleeper.

For the next thirty minutes, the kitty meows sadly behind the door, even scratching at the wood, begging to be let in. Edge tightens his fists and tries to ignore it, but her insistence on disturbing his rigorous sleep schedule wins. He stomps to the door, grabs the cat, by the skin of her neck, and closes the door behind him, bringing her out the living room. He places her on the couch and sits next to her. The cat curls up next to him, and promptly falls asleep. He thinks about sneaking back to his room, but decides against, not wanting to deal with the whining again if she wakes up. It’s only for one night, then he’ll return to his bedroom. He looks down at the sleeping cat, internally admitting to himself that she is kind of cute. Without thinking, Edge pets her, enjoying how her soft fur brushes against his bones. Moments later, he too drifts off into undisturbed slumber.

Stretch wakes up the next morning in an empty bed. Not out of the norm since Edge usually gets up before him anyway, so he thinks nothing of it. He does find it odd, how quiet it is when he walks to the kitchen to greet his love. By now, he should be hearing blender to sizzling pans, but instead it’s dead silent.

“Edge?” he calls out.

Stretch turns to living room, startled and chuckles softly by the sight before him. Edge’s limps sprawl all over the couch, as he uses the arm rest to support his neck, drool running from his open mouth. The kitty purrs on top of his chest, tapping his face. Edge occasionally swats the paw away, but the little creature continues to amuse herself. Stretch smiles and kisses the top of his boyfriend’s skull and the kitty’s head. As he strokes her chin, he comes up with the perfect name for her, that he knows Edge would like.

Doomfanger.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on tumblr for earlier updates ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
